


Exactly like Supergirl

by slytherclawkilljoy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Autistic!Carter, Doctor!Kara, F/F, Young!Carter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherclawkilljoy/pseuds/slytherclawkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt by tumblr user shipitlikeasteamboat: Cat/Kara where Kara is actually a doctor and Cat has to take Carter to the emergency room</p><p>Doctor!Kara drabble that may get a continuation at some point.</p><p>Pre-relationship Supercat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Lorde, what is going on in here?” A young doctor slipped around the curtain, eyeing the man in front of Cat shrewdly and bringing a momentary cease to the blonde woman’s tirade.

Dr Lorde looked at his colleague, then over at the frightened boy on the bed, and back to his mother, the fury, raging between him and her son, and as he opened his mouth to explain the row Cat cut across him, addressing the newcomer to the bay. “This incompetent baboon has been terrorizing my son. He is injured. He needs care, not roughhousing and misogynist banter. I demand to be seen by another doctor, and I want to report this clod to the hospital administration, I can’t believe my hard-won dollars are paying for this.”

“Ms Grant,” the new doctor smiled in recognition, “I don’t actually think any private funds are spent on salaries. In fact, I think your last donation paid for this new wing, so I hope you don’t feel like the building itself is personally mistreating you…” she joked as she moved carefully over to the bed and gestured for Dr Lorde to leave.

Cat huffed in indignation, but was glad of the ease with which the new doctor had dismissed her blundering colleague, and she was soothed somewhat by the warmth the woman emanated as she moved calmly toward her son.

“Hello,” she pulled up a chair to sit comfortably at the boy’s eye level, speaking very gently. “My name is Dr Danvers, what’s yours?”

“C-carter.” The boy replied without making eye contact, cradling his wrist and trying to wipe his tear streaked cheeks on the shoulder of his t-shirt.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Carter. Have you hurt your wrist?” The small boy nodded but pulled his arm tighter to his chest, seeming to shrink inside himself and away from the doctor.

“Ok buddy, I’m going to need to take a look at it.”

He withdrew further still and shot a frightened glance up at his mom.

“I promise I’m just going to look, I won’t touch you without asking you first. Ok, Carter? If you hold out your arm for me so I can see what might have happened to it, then I will be able to work out how to make it hurt less.” He tentatively held out his arm, supporting it with his other hand and eyeing the doctor warily as if daring her to break her promise, but also terrified she would. “That’s great, Carter, well done. Keep it there.” She stared at the small arm intently, moving her whole body so she could look at it from every angle without asking Carter to move.

Cat watched as the young doctor worked, intuitively talking to Carter exactly how he needed to be spoken to. She was struck by the sensitivity in the way she navigated the interaction, and respected Carter’s physical boundaries without question.

“Alright, it doesn’t look like anything is broken, so what we have here is called a sprain. I’m going to prescribe you some ibuprofen, which will help with the inflammation and reduce the pain, and I’m going to give you a tubular bandage to compress it and support it while it heals. It will be very hard for you to put it on yourself, but I can talk your mom through how to do it if you don’t want me to touch you.”

“How can you possibly know nothing is broken without touching him or seeing an X-ray?” Cat demanded, dubious, moving forward to confront the doctor.

“An X-ray! You mean like Supergirl?” Carter’s small voice bubbled up from the bed.

Dr Danvers grinned widely, “Yes, exactly like Supergirl. We have machines here in the hospital that can look inside your arm to make sure all the bones are intact and where they should be.” She turned back to Cat to reassure her, “Trust me Ms Grant, he can move the arm freely even though there is pain, and he would be more distressed by the injury itself than the quality of Dr Lorde’s care if there were broken bones. I can tell you with certainty that this is simply a sprain.”

Cat looked the doctor over suspiciously, but found no hesitancy in her words. She had already been impressed by her competency with Carter and it seemed fair to accept her judgement on this without any further argument.

“Alright then,” Cat moved forward and placed a hand lightly on Carter’s shoulder, “let’s do this bandage.”

Carter babbled excitedly about Supergirl’s powers as Dr Danvers talked Cat through the proper placement of the bandage and how how to check his circulation was ok and that it wasn’t too tight, distracted from the pain by his own chattering. “Supergirl would never need a bandage like this, she can’t get broken or sprained.”

Dr Danvers smiled at the boy, still waxing lyrical about his hero as they finished up and his mother started to lead him out of the bay. “She’d make a great doctor too, because she likes helping people, and she could just use her eyes instead of needing the X-ray machines-” at this Cat froze, looking sharply up at the doctor writing out Carter’s prescription in front of her.

No.

The long golden hair. The broad shoulders. The face distorted slightly by a pair of glasses, but still decidedly familiar.

It couldn’t be… Could it?

Months of following Supergirl’s every move, cover stories and exposés, action shots, and one brief but exclusive interview on the CatCo balcony, and here she was in the flesh. Normal and understated and brilliant with Carter. Here in the hospital built from CatCo dollars, in a labcoat and Crocs, Cat Grant had finally found Supergirl.


	2. Chapter 2

“Make sure you get the sensory garden in your shot of the entrance.” Cat called out to James as his shutter clicked away. She stood, arms folded, in the middle of the lobby – carefully avoiding any surfaces and eyeing a teenager with a hacking cough disdainfully. She tracked the movements of his hands as he lowered them from his face between splutters.

“So are you going to talk to a doctor then, or…?” Cat cut him off with a glare that said in no uncertain terms _‘Don’t question me.’_

“I’m just saying, we’ve been here a while now and you haven’t approached anyone for an interview.”

“Mr Olsen, let me be clear, I am not interested in approaching just anyone. This feature is an opportunity to showcase this hospital, _my hospital_ , as a world-leader in specialist care.” She gestured to a wild-haired man in a lab coat, chatting to the nurses as he attempted unsuccessfully to rub a mustard stain out of his tie. “We are not giving our readers Doc Brown over there; This is a feminist institution, a revolution in complex paediatric provision – We need to give them something softer, warmer, but with backbone – Remy Hadley meets Miss Honey.”

James followed his boss’s gesticulating hands with a furrowed brow and a small smile. Glancing around them as if searching for the very specific character Cat seemed to have in mind for their feature.  
  
“Ms Grant!” Cat whipped her head around to see a familiar young doctor beaming at the pair of them over the Nurse’s station.  
  
Cat smirked and leant closer to James, “Now here’s a doctor you put in a feature.” She spun on her heel and stalked over to the woman, and he hurried along behind with his camera poised.

“Dr. Danvers, what a delightful surprise.”  
  
“Please, call me Kara.” She glanced over at James, taking in the camera as well as the Zoom recorder in Cat’s hand, “You’re not sick, I hope?”  
  
“Oh, no, we’re here to do a feature on National City’s ground-breaking new hospital.” She tilted her head to one side, hand resting on her hip in a lazy homage to the power stance. “You’ll give us an interview?”  
  
“Uh… an interview?”  
  
“An _interview_.” Cat enunciated the word and narrowed her eyes, if the girl was this agitated at the mere mention of media exposure this was going to be so much easier than she had dared to hope.  
  
“Right, of course,” Kara toyed with the corner of her glasses with a glance to James. If she _was_ Supergirl it made sense that she’d be nervous about the camera, but her focus wasn’t on the SLR but rather on the man behind it. Cat caught the faint hint of a blush and groaned internally – they knew each other. She had been very aware of how much time James had spent swiping Tinder in brainstorming sessions before the Lane girl had moved to the city; it was easy to see how Dr. Danvers would have been one of his matches – so _wholesome_ and _bubbly_. Even in her head Cat squirmed around the words and quickly schooled the grimace that was creeping into her features. She supposed it was possible that they knew each other _because_ Kara was Supergirl, given James’s famous connection in Metropolis, but Olsen had assured her at the time of Supergirl’s first appearance that she wasn’t connected to the Man of Steel in any way besides race. If he was lying to her about this… Cat resolved to question him thoroughly about it when they returned to the office. She began to mentally craft the grilling he was going to have to endure back at CatCo, but was interrupted by Kara’s bright chirping.  
  
“An interview. Sure, Ms Grant, fire away.” Oh, this grilling was going to be just as fun.  
  
“In your opinion, Dr. Danvers, what makes this hospital special – sets it apart from anywhere else you could be working?”  
  
“Oh God, everything,” Kara gushed, her tension rushing away as her enthusiasm took the wheel, “There’s nothing like this place. It’s absolutely one of a kind! To have autism-specific approaches embedded in general care – an emergency room, a free-clinic, our paediatric ward. Usually autistic people only get tailored provision when their medical needs are directly related to their autism, but here everything we do is actively designed with an autistic experience in mind.”  
  
She couldn’t help but smile at Kara’s obvious passion, and a little from her own pride at having been the one to initiate this project. “And what brought you here, out of all the hospitals in the world?”  
  
“Well, because it’s extraordinary. There’s no better place for an autism specialist to practice medicine – and my area of expertise is sensory overload.”

Cat considered what she knew of Supergirl’s powers – x-ray vision, super hearing – it seemed to add up. She prepared to go in for the kill as Kara continued.  
  
“For those with autism-spectrum neurodivergence there is a real and constant danger of over-stimulation. Sometimes it’s just uncomfortable, but it can be very serious. This hospital is designed to prevent and support patients through this like no other facility in the world.”  
  
“And are you personally familiar with that phenomenon?”  
  
“With… overstimulation?” Kara’s eyes went wide and Cat smiled smugly, moving closer. Though Dr. Danvers was clearly more substantial physically, she backed up against the clinic desk - caught in the searchlight of Cat’s withering gaze.  
  
“Yes. Is it something you experience often yourself?”  
  
Once again, Kara seemed to struggle to find her words and as far as Cat was concerned the fidgeting of her thumbs and nervous shifting of her glasses was a clear giveaway that not only was this woman Supergirl, but she was a terrible liar to boot.  
  
It wasn’t until Cat noticed the deep red of Kara’s blush creeping up her neckline and on her cheeks that she realised there was another possible explanation.  
  
An attractive, powerful woman comes into your place of work, backs you against a desk and asks you if you’re intimately familiar with the feeling of overstimulation? Yes, it was quite possible that this had nothing to do with capes, or Krypton, or cats in trees…  
  
It could well be that Dr. Danvers was simply aroused.  
  
She couldn’t help it if she just had that effect on people, but it did mean she would have to explore other methods if she was going to prove conclusively that this annoyingly charming young doctor and National City’s girl in blue were one and the same. Perhaps she would suggest dinner; there’s no way anyone - alien or otherwise – could effectively save lives in the hospital and on the streets, and still find time for romantic entanglements.  
  
If she said no after that flustered display here today? Well that proved it – Dr. Kara Danvers was Supergirl.  
  
And if she said yes?  
  
The search for the elusive hero would be no closer to bearing fruit, she’d be back to square one – with nothing but the odd photograph of a collapsing building, a fleeting comment here and there, and the occasional witness testimony of their Kryptonian salvation. But, Supergirl or no, Cat got the distinct impression that the prospect of an evening with Dr. Danvers made this whole thing quite the win-win situation regardless.


End file.
